Video games, such as sports video games, provide ever increasing realistic game-playing experiences. Although a video game may recreate characters in a simulation, the characters may not move realistically. Motion capture may produce more realistic character animation. However, motion capture may not account for changes in movement, for example if the animation is interrupted.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.